


The Interrogation

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #136: "Art must take reality by surprise.”, Stan Shunpike, Unique.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #136: "Art must take reality by surprise.”, Stan Shunpike, Unique.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Interrogation 

~

Once Severus left, silence descended. Harry applied himself to the vegetables. He could survive this. And Severus would return soon. Hopefully. 

“You’re skilled in the kitchen,” said Eileen. “Have you cooked for Sev?” 

“Yes. The first time I spent—” Harry paused. That was too much information. “Yes. We often cook for each other.”

“Good. Sharing chores is healthy.” Eileen hummed. “How _did_ you end up together?” 

Harry stiffened. He’d expected the question eventually, but had assumed Severus would be there to help him answer it. “We…encountered each other socially one evening and, um, things progressed after that.”

“Ah.” Eileen handed him carrots. “I’d have thought your courtship would be more…unique.” 

“Parts of it have been.” Harry smiled. “Severus is a unique man.” There, that was safe enough.

“True,” Eileen agreed. “I’ve wondered who he’d settle down with. I certainly wouldn’t have predicted _you_.” 

Harry’s grip tightened on the knife. “Oh? Who would you have predicted?”

“Someone less famous, more infamous.” Eileen sighed. “I suppose it comes from his father. I don’t know if he’s said, but Tobias—” She paused, clearly choosing her words. “He was a difficult man,” she said finally. 

Harry nodded. “I’ve heard.” 

“Anyway, I assumed Sev would end up with a Stan Shunpike type rather than someone like you.” 

“Stan?” Harry blinked. “Someone like me? I don’t understand.” 

“You’re out of his league.” Eileen began rolling out dough. “Famous, handsome, rich I imagine. What happens when you get tired of Sev—”

Harry saw red. Carefully putting down the knife, he spun, facing her. “Excuse me, Madam Snape,” he said through clenched teeth, “but I’ll never tire of Severus. And he’s is a hero. He’s famous himself! Not to mention blindingly intelligent. And while he may not be conventionally handsome, he’s striking. I love the way he looks! If anything, I’m not in _his_ league!” 

A slow smile spread across Eileen’s face. 

Harry sighed. “That was a test?”

Eileen hummed. “Life is a test.” Drawing her wand, she cleared up the kitchen before pulling beautifully made pies out from under the counter. At Harry’s stare, she smirked. “Art must take reality by surprise. Now, would you help me set the table?” 

~


End file.
